Humorous Twists
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: Mirajane recommends Gray to be Lucy's boyfriend and Cana agrees. A humorous look at the guild's reactions. GrayLu Oneshot. Rated T because I'm extra careful.


_**Note: This plot line actually mimics one of the episode that they featured before, the one where Lucy cheers up Cana and they went to talk about her boyfriends, or the lack of one. Had a random thought on what Mirajane would thought of it, and here is the result! (; Really rushed and random, but I hope you will enjoy it, nevertheless.**_

_**And here are some Japanese words I added in! Really sorry if the translation is quite wrong. I'm not a fluent/native Japanese speaker. (:**_

_Minna - Everyone_

_Mite-Mite - Look! Look!_

_Kawaii - Cute_

_Hai - Yes_

_Arienai - Impossible_

_Masaka - Really? (surprised)_

_Nani - What_

_Bakka - Idiot_

_Nakama - Comrade/friend_

_**With that long note, ENJOY! (:**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cana was as usual, moody, seeing how Mirajane had restricted the amount of liquor she could take in her guild. Mira had wanted to see how far Cana could go without beer, and they made a bet. No beer for 5 days, and Cana would be pleased to drink 5 days' worth of free beer, sponsored by no one than Mira herself. In times like this, she wondered why she was still here in the guild instead of being at some other bar instead. Not that she could go anywhere in Fiore. It had been raining heavily these past few days, heavy downpour hinting only in the afternoon, and it would usually last until late at night. Basically, she was cooped up here in the guild, with no beer, but rowdy guild members who had nothing better to do but taunt her and then leave her alone to rest her head on the table. <em>Tch, I could really use some fun around here.<em>

She caught the attention of a particular blonde mage, who went over to her side and took a seat opposite the brunette.

"Cana! Are you okay?" Lucy asked the girl in front of her. She wasn't herself lately, and Lucy definitely knew the answer to why she was behaving that way. She was just concerned for her friend, that's all.

"Ehh? Lucy?" The card magic user sighed. "I'm really bored."

The blonde girl gave the girl a smile. It was like Cana to be all down and negative without her beer. But at the same time, she wanted to cheer her friend up, so Lucy suggested talking about their lives, and Cana had managed to add in on her love life too. Not that Lucy didn't wanted to talk about that, but some things were better left unspoken.

"So, Lucy! How many boyfriends have you had before?" asked the brunette, absent mindedly.

_Eehhh! Why is she asking me this! Oh no! Think Lucy Think! _"Err, th-three? F-four? I lost count!" the girl babbled on.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Cana raised her eyebrow in disbelief. Lucy was naïve and innocent; did she really think she could fool her?

The stellar mage let out a heavy sigh. _She knows, might as well. _"Fine, I have none."

"Minna! Mite-mite! Lucy has never had a boyfriend before! Kawaii ne!" Cana shouted to her guild members, who looked towards a bashful Lucy and teased her.

From a corner of the guild, a pair of eyes light up at the thought of wanting to pair Lucy with a mage before her. Cheekily and sneakily she called out to him.

"Gray."

The ice mage turned around to see a grinning Mirajane, her eyes solely focused on him. _Eh, Mira-san is acting weird again. _"What is it?"

"I think Cana and Lucy there needs your company. Can you please attend to them?" The white haired girl asked politely, in her usual graceful manner.

"Really? But I was sure I heard nothing…." Gray trailed on.

"Gray!" Mira's gave him a darker look, a look that could only flicker hints of the famous Demon Mira.

"H-hai!" _No need to get so touchy, _the blue haired boy thought to himself, before sprinting over to Cana and Lucy.

When he was already standing near their table, he was surprised to see Mirajane right behind him, plastering a big grin on her face.

"Cana! I think Lucy needs a boyfriend, don't you?" The girl gave the brunette a wink, that went unnoticed among her other guild members.

The girl gave her counterpart a confused look, before smirking at the suggestion, and motioning for Gray to sit next to Lucy.

"What is it?" he asked, taking a seat next to the blonde mage.

"So, Mira-chan and I were thinking, since Lucy doesn't have a boyfriend yet, we thought, maybe you should become her boyfriend." Cana pointed her finger at the male in front of her.

"Arienai!" The pair shouted out in unison.

"Juvia agrees!" The rain woman suddenly popped out of nowhere, causing onlookers to laugh.

"I don't think of Lucy that way!" Gray interrupted quickly, in fact too quickly, to pull down the self-esteem of the stellar mage.

"Masaka?" Natsu the pink haired suddenly came around to their table, standing next to the jealous woman in blue.

"Gray-sama! Do you really like Lucy?" Juvia asked exasperatedly, her mind already wandering off into some unknown fantasy that would never happen.

"Ehhh? I thought Lucy likes that guy Hibiki from Blue Pegasus?" the ice mage thought, oblivious to Juvia's reactions.

Erza, who had eavesdropped on their conversation, nodded her head twice, to agree with Gray's words.

Lucy was confused by the sudden reaction of her guild mates. Her day had suddenly turned chaotic, and she was being pushed into a corner. "Nani? Why do you say that?"

The red haired girl saw her blonde friend's teary reaction, and immediately felt bad for agreeing with Gray. She continued to hit the innocent Gray on his head, before turning to her friend to say her apologies.

"Bakka! You shouldn't have said that out loud! Lucy, forgive me for letting you down as a comrade. You're my nakama, I should have thought better. Please, hit me."

At a corner of the guild, Master Makarov look upon his children, smiling softly. They were all idiots, but they were his idiots. He turned back to go somewhere else, knowing Fairy Tail will be at peace, in their own little way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Hehe. So I just had to add that small Hibiki and Lucy part in it. Sorry!_**


End file.
